It Meant Everything To Me
by veraklon
Summary: Using a phrase like 'it meant nothing' as an excuse for betrayal is almost as bad as the very act itself. What's Kara to do when the person who meant the most breaks her so completely?


Lucy was worried.

No.

That wasn't right.

Being honest with herself, Lucy was on the verge of having a complete "Housewives of Gotham City" hissy-fit meltdown. Yeah. That was a much better description. For probably the hundredth time in the past seventeen... now eighteen minutes since she had ended the call from Kara, Lucy had checked the time on the antique cuckoo clock hanging on her living room wall that she'd stolen from her sister's apartment several years previous. Not enough time had passed.

One of the best friends she'd made in National City, but more honest with herself - one of the best friends Lucy had ever had in her entire life, had called her out of the blue, now twenty-one minutes ago, apparently extremely upset and begging for someplace to hide... the unspoken request being to hide... with Lucy; at her house, just recently rented in a nice little suburb not too far outside of Fawcett City. She had said yes, of course. Her friend apparently needed her... and as that Kara was also National City's own Supergirl, the travel time from the California Coast to middle-of-nowhere Wisconsin should have her arriving shortly.

For lack of her having any patience left, especially when sitting still and only going to grow more and more crazy about what might be going on, Lucy rose and went to her small house's kitchen for something to do. There was some assorted fruits in the bowl on the small table shoved against the wall to the right, which she ignored, and instead checked the small pantry, finally moving to the refrigerator; all of which held food... but maybe not enough to feed the Kryptonian.

Where were the delivery menus? Not that there were as many options available as would be within an actual city, but pizza and Chinese deliveries were universal. Weren't they?

Lucy opened the drawer next to the sinks and pulled out the menus and spread them out on the table. Her approaching guest still unaccounted for in the... twenty seven minutes now, she pulled a tube of prepackaged chocolate chip cookies out and carefully placed them on the cookie sheet while the oven preheated. Something sweet might help.

She considered looking at the time again when her door finally sounded with a rapid pounding, so much more than a knock. Lucy almost sprinted to the door in order to yank it open to get to Kara. In the mere seconds she had to taken in the sight of Kara, Lucy felt all breath leave her lungs and she knew that some catastrophe of epic proportions, at least to her friend, since she hadn't heard of anything on the news nor had any of her sources contacted her, had occurred.

The younger Danvers looked horrible. She had to have flown in the civilian clothing she currently wore because there was no way she'd just changed from her suit into the horrible looking clothing she currently was sporting. Her hair was completely wind blown and looked to have dried during flight... wasn't rain reported around the Dakota's? Her eyes looked haunted and were red from crying. And then there was no more time for observation because Kara was in Lucy's arms, somehow smaller... lesser... and it was all Lucy could do to spin her around in her arms in order to kick her front door closed and pull the blonde into her, to protect her. Lucy kept her arms around the younger woman, trying to calm the shivering, shaking hero that had sought her out. It was almost unreal; the normally stoic and indomitable paragon of justice was not here. No, here was Kara, in her arms, and Kara was crying her heart out.

No.

That wasn't right, either.

Kara's heart was breaking... or had been broken... and Lucy was going to destroy whoever had done it, she vowed silently to herself.

"Shhhh." Lucy cooed. "Let it out. You're here. You're safe. I've got you."

It seemed to be the right thing to offer as the blonde woman seemed to calm with each word - the more platitudes Lucy offered the quieter she became, the two of them still standing by the front door. Lucy absently was glad she'd not put the cookies in the oven yet, as they'd have burned long before the thought of the oven being still on crossed her mind. Eventually though, she knew they should move.

"Kara." She whispered. "Lets move to the couch... or the kitchen. Are you hungry?"

The crying girl shook her head in the negative just as her stomach chose that same moment to indicate the opposite. It was entirely what the moment needed, as both Lucy and Kara broke out in laughter at the same time.

Lucy pulled back to take a long look at her friend. "So, I'm gonna put some cookies in the oven and order a ton of pizzas while you go to the bathroom and clean up." She kept on talking when she saw Kara seemed loath to try to speak. "Check my bedroom at the end of the hall for anything you need. Clothes, towels, toiletries. Use my toothbrush if you want. Whatever you need. Come find me when you're done."

Kara finally nodded. Before she could escape Lucy's grasp, the former DEO Director kissed the blonde's cheek. "Go. I'll see what else I've got in the fridge to tide you over until the cookies are done and the pizza gets here."

As the two separated to their respective destinations, it took until Lucy had made it into the kitchen and ordered twelve large pizzas that she realized her guest hadn't brought in any luggage. Making sure the oven's timer was set for the cookies, she quickly made it the front door and looked on the porch: no bags or anything. Kara had come straight to Fawcett City and to Lucy.

Taking a breath to relax, she returned to the kitchen and started rummaging through to find whatever fixings she had for some sandwiches. The pizzas and breadsticks ordered were going to take at least an hour to arrive. Eventually, a noise from the doorway pulled her attention away from spreading mayonnaise across the wheat bread in front of her as she looked to see Kara watching her. She looked... well, better wasn't the right word, but at least Kara was clean. And in Lucy's West Point sweatshirt and matching shorts... a favorite of Kara's to borrow during late night sleepovers last year. She wanted to smile at the mismatched socks she wore. Lucy never could find the mates to either, but they were each too comfy to throw out. It seemed Kara had the same idea Lucy did for wearing them.

"Hi."

"Hey." Kara responded, barely over a whisper.

"You ready to talk?"

Her guest shook her head.

"Sit, then." She ordered as she finished the second roast beef and provolone sandwich. Placing both in front of her houseguest, she nodded at the plate. "Eat."

The "Care and Feeding of a Kryptonian" manual that her sister, Lois, used to joke about when referring to Clark popped suddenly into her mind. "Get them eating", Lois had always said. "Food and sunlight can fix most anything". It might not work in this case, Lucy considered, but it definitely couldn't hurt. Kara was just starting on sandwich number two when the oven chimed signaling that the cookies were done.

In the silence of the kitchen, Lucy started a pot of coffee for herself. For Kara she made a large glass of half milk, half sweetened coffee creamer that she sometimes used for her coffee in the mornings. Kara's best friend, Winn, swore by the stuff. He claimed the mixture took on near mythological properties when it came to lifting the alien's mood. She hoped it worked now, otherwise she'd have to come up with something else.

Kara had eaten half the cookies before she finally seemed to rise a tiny bit out of her stupor. Ah... the healing powers of chocolate chips.

"Want to talk now... or do we need to wait for the pizza?"

The blonde woman finished her drink, then lent back in her seat. Kara seemed to consider a moment before finally offering a reply, albeit, a confusing one. "I don't want go back. Can I just quit?"

Lucy decided to take it all slowly. One step at a time. "Okay. Go back where? National City?"

Kara nodded.

"And quit? Quit where? CatCo?" She shook her head in the negative.

"You don't want to go back to work?"

"I got fired from CatCo."

"Fired? James fired you?" She was going to destroy her ex fiancée. Murder him slowly. With fire ants. And spiders. Maybe starving leeches. The brunette was considering more, but Kara was shaking her head again.

"Snapper. My editor."

"So someone named Snapper fired you... Snapper, really? And James didn't help? What about Cat? Did anyone call Cat?"

"My fault. I deserved it." Lucy knew of Cat's fondness for Kara, no matter what the media mogul tried to project. Cat would've fixed this. James should've known that. Yeah, he was dead. Like already buried in the Earth, but just didn't know it yet, dead.

"We'll come back to that later. What are you wanting to quit? The DEO?"

Kara seemed to draw further into herself, becoming even smaller. She shook her head.

"Do you mean Supergirl? Stop being her?"

"Her. Yeah. But I don't want to be Kara Danvers anymore, either. Can I not be her?"

"Kara...". Lucy started, but was cut off.

"Please, Lucy, can't we come up with a new name? A new place to go? Can't I find someplace else to be?"

She'd started crying again. The young woman seemed to just start fading away in front of Lucy, like whatever inner light that made Kara, well... Kara, was slowly leaking from her body. Her blonde hair was just blonde. Her eyes were just blue. The whole package that had made both Kara AND Supergirl stand out was draining away, right in front of Lucy's eyes; and she absolutely no idea of how to stop any of it.

"Kara..."

"I don't want to talk about it. Not yet. Can't I just hide here with you for a while? Please..."

The big guns were out. Kara's eyes were like those paintings from the sixties or something. They were so big, pleading. Lucy knew she was a goner. But she still needed to know what was going on.

Lucy opened her mouth to inquire some more... more questions... and, of course, the doorbell chose just then to sound off. Lucy quickly excused herself and nearly ran to her front door. Dealing with a flabbergasted teenager gawking at her delivery order was not a priority of things she wanted to deal with at the moment. She threw a twenty dollar tip at the kid and bid him a firm goodbye, dismissing his attempt to gallantly carry the food inside for her.

Returning to the kitchen, she used serving Kara three slices of all meats with extra, extra cheese and refilling her empty glass of creamy milk as time to consider how to proceed with Kara's declaration.

Truthfully, Kara didn't have to be Supergirl. There wasn't anything anywhere that could force her. And, legally, she could change her name to anything she wanted. But there would be a lot of hoops to jump. Was Kara Danvers an alias? Had the Danvers family legally adopted the Kryptonian? How careful had Superman and everyone else been?

Lucy chewed at her own slice of pizza, plain with light sauce, while she contemplated how to ask her next question. It was going to maybe be a long night. Kara had barely started on her first slice. In a normal setting, she'd be starting on her second pie by now.

"I want you to eat, Kara." She started. "And while you do, I want you to listen to what I have to say. Deal?" When Kara finally nodded, Lucy continued. "As long as I talk, you continue to eat. My questions will be yes or no, so you can respond without having to stop eating. Got it?"

Kara nodded. This was going to work.

"If I stop talking, then you have to start talking... and I don't think you really want to talk yet, right?"

Kara's affirmative wasn't as quick this time, but it finally came. Lucy was glad to see Kara had finished slice two and was starting on her third. She moved the human heart attack in a box closer to the blonde.

"So... you aren't working at CatCo currently?" Head shake.

"You were fired?" Nod.

"Are you still working at the DEO?" Another nod, though her eating slowed a bit.

"Found another job?" Head shake.

"But you're looking?" Head shake. What was Kara doing? Where was everybody?

"Okay. Trying being just Supergirl?" Slow nod.

"Spending time with your friends?" Kara shrugged. Lucy hadn't really considered a shrug. This needed further explanation.

"But you still see James?" Head shake. That was a big negative. She'd read reports from the DEO that James was playing vigilante lately. Was that interfering? Lucy had thought with James at the DEO now, the self proclaimed Super Squad would be tighter than ever. It had been Kara, Winn and James at CatCo. Now it should be the three of them at the DEO.

"Winn?" Another negative. And from her supposed best friend. Hmmm.

Lucy started in on her second slice of, in Kara's words, the most boring attempt of a pizza ever. Kara was now starting in on a second pie, triple pepperoni.

So, James and Winn were out playing hero. Cat Grant was on sabbatical. No job meant low human interaction. Kara had once explained how working at CatCo fulfilled a need. Who was fulfilling her needs now?

She had to pause eating, a sick feeling started to churn deep within her stomach. "So, you're spending time with Alex?"

Kara shook her head. Her eyes seemed to mist slightly.

In some of the sporadic email correspondence she'd tried to keep up with her National City friends, she remembered something about Alex recent coming out... and all for some cop she'd apparently fallen for.

"Alex still seeing the female detective? Sanders?"

Kara swallowed the slice she'd been chewing. "Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer."

"They're going good, then?" The blonde shook her head, but Kara also looked away.

"They broke up?" Very slow nod... and Kara continued to keep her gaze averted.

"Was it bad?" Shrug.

"Want to tell me what happened?" An emphatic negative on that question. Now we're getting somewhere.

"Okay. That's fine." Lucy took a moment to think. If she couldn't get more yes or no answers, Kara was going to have to talk, and Lucy wasn't sure the alien was ready for that yet.

"What about you? I remember you leaving me a voicemail that you're seeing someone?" Nothing.

"Kara." The blonde continued to finish off the triple pepperoni and had moved on to the double sausage and peppers. "Kara."

At her name called a second time, she finally returned her gaze to Lucy. "Kara, if you don't answer, I'll stop talking and then you have to talk, remember?"

As she nodded, Lucy smiled. "Good. Aren't you seeing someone?" Kara shook her head.

"What happened to the Daxamite?" With no answer, Lucy realized her mistake. Yes or no. "You were dating him, right?"

Slow nod.

"You broke up?" Another nod.

"Did he break up with you?" Head shake.

"You broke up with him?" Nod.

"Did he take it badly?" Nod again.

Lucy considered what she'd learned so far. She thought over her questions, when she finally realized how she'd stumbled and missed one. A very important one.

"Did he try to hurt you?" Head shake. Well, that was good, at least.

"I remember hearing about you and James ending things. The two of you were able to work through going back to being friends. You think you and the Daxamite might be friends again?"

She watched as Kara took another bite of pizza, her expression one of consideration. Finally, she shook her head from side to side. A no, then.

"You must be spending a lot of time with Alex now, seeing that the two of you are both single. Sisters forever, right?" Absolutely nothing. Kara even stopped eating. Pay dirt.

"Kara? Are spending time with Alex?"

"Kara? Kara?" Finally, she shook her head.

"You're not spending time with Alex?" Another shake of the head.

"Hey." Lucy reached over and threaded her fingers in with Kara's. "Who are hanging out with?"

Kara shrugged. Lucy felt like she either needed a good cry herself or to go on a murderous rampage. What the holy hell was going on in National City?

"Kara, are you all alone?" Nod.

"You've been alone since the Daxamite?" Head shake.

"No, but you're alone now?" Nod.

"What happened?" Head shake and tears.

"But something happened?" Nod with tears.

"Between Alex and your boyfriend?" Head shake, the tears still falling.

"Something happened with him?" Head shake.

"With Alex? Something happened with Alex?" Nod. Violent tears.

"Okay. With Alex and someone else?" Nod. And the heavy tears continued.

"Who?" Head shake. Even more tears. Kara's breathing got heavier.

"I need to know who." Head shake. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"Kara. I want to help. What happened?" Head shake and more tears.

"Please, Kara." HEAD SHAKE.

And Lucy knew she was about to see another breakdown. The brunette was considering running through every name she knew to get to whoever else was involved... when the girl opposite her spoke up.

"No more." Kara finally begged. Lucy knew she had gotten all that she could. Tonight. From Kara, there wasn't going to be any more answers tonight.

Lucy got up from her seat across from Kara's, never letting her hand loose, as she moved to pull the other woman into a hug. She was never letting Kara go. The rest of the world could go fly a kite in a thunderstorm for all she cared.

There was no telling how long they'd stayed in that position. And frankly, Lucy didn't really care. Kara needed her. God, himself, could come down right now for the Rapture and Lucy would tell Him to shove off. But eventually, Kara started to wind down. It took some coaxing, but the former DEO Director finally convinced her friend into Lucy's bedroom to get some sleep.

Once carefully tucked in... with every pillow Lucy could find, Lucy went into the kitchen to clean up. The dishes and glassware she carefully placed into the dishwasher, while the six remaining pizzas were shoved into the refrigerator; the uneaten cookies into a ziplock baggie.

That done, Lucy went over what she knew. Kara Danvers was in isolation. She had no job, no friends, no boyfriend, no social interaction. Her mentor was gone. Even Lucy had been transferred away. There was no one there for Kara. None that Lucy could find, anyway. And now. Now. Kara's own sister was involved in something happening which was the final straw that seemed to break the young hero's back.

The clock on the wall said it was nearing three in the morning. That would be one in the morning in National City... and four in Metropolis. Was it too early to bug Lois? Her sister worked even weirder hours than she did. But Lois had fallen for her boyfriend's older little cousin the moment she'd laid eyes on her. Shouldn't she know that Kara was upset?

Lucy's first instinct was to call Alex, but that idea was a bad one. She needed others to pull in for support if this was bad... and Supergirl wanting to quit seemed enough of a reason to call in the Calvary and to circle the wagons.

What had happened?

Deciding to take a chance, Lucy carefully went and checked that Kara was still asleep. That mission complete, she fixed another cup of coffee and then reached for her L-Phone. Her sister's number dialed from memory.

She was apparently up since Lois picked up after the first ring. "Luce. What's got you up this early? If you're calling to say you're moving again, call a different sister to help you move. I quit the pack mule business after this last time."

"Hey, Lo-Lo." She smiled that the two of them were finally close. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home. All's quiet for the moment."

"You alone?"

"Do I need to be?"

"Please."

Lois didn't speak for a moment. The sounds from the call seemed to indicate that she was taking the time to move around. "I'm good. Are you okay?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to not speak. She thought of what she could say. "Clark's not around?"

"He's in the bed, supposedly sleeping. Why?"

"I don't think he can know yet."

"Color me intrigued now. Hold on."

Lucy listened as her older sister called out and spoke to the Man of Steel... probably her soon to be brother-in-law, telling him her sister was on the phone and she was going for coffee. She ignored the muffled response and obvious sound of a kiss. There was more background noise; doors opening and shutting, the echoes of a hallway until finally the sounds of the city.

"We should be good, now. What's up?"

"Is there any West Coast chatter? Specifically in National City? Anything going down that might affect my old group?"

"Nothing recent and not really anything noteworthy." Lois paused. "Why?"

"Kara's here."

"What?"

Lucy was nodding, although Lois couldn't see that. "Yeah. Called and then showed up. She's in a bad way."

"Bad how?"

"I don't know for sure, yet. Not physically hurt, but... She's hiding. From everybody. And I don't know who to ask. It isn't good, Lo-Lo."

"What else? You wouldn't call me if that was it."

"She doesn't want to go home. She asked me to help her not be Supergirl anymore. But more than that, she doesn't want to be Kara Danvers either. I think something huge happened with Alex."

Lois sighed loudly. Lucy waited as her sister processed what she'd said. "Tell me everything."

So Lucy explained the events of the past seven hours. The phone call. Kara's arrival. The six pizzas left uneaten. All of it. And retelling it, Lucy realized she didn't have much. She wrapped up her summary with "and then I called you."

"It's good you're not a reporter, sis, cause you suck at it. Don't get me wrong, you've got a good starting base, but not enough to even really start a hypothesis. Perry would've kicked your scrawny butt out of the office... and he likes you. You've only got Alex as the catalyst, but little else."

"What do I do, then?" Lucy hoped she didn't sound as desperate as she felt.

"You? You take care of Kara. Full stop. You focus on keeping her well."

"But what about..."

"I've got this, Luce." The elder Lane sister spoke. "Give me day and I'll get back with you with the answers you need, got it?"

Lucy felt herself finally start to relax. "Thank you, Lois."

"Hey. What are sisters for, right? And besides, I was getting bored here. I needed some butts to kick. Been almost too long."

She couldn't help but chuckle at Lois. "Thanks. Really."

"Just keep me apprised if Kara tells you any more, okay? Don't push, but if she offers, let me know. We good?"

"We're good." Lucy answered.

"Expect a call by five your time tonight."

"Bye, Lo-Lo."

"Later."

With the call disconnected, Lucy went back to check on her houseguest. Kara was still asleep, but had completely turned around. Now, her head was hanging off the lower right corner and the comforter was only covering her top half... those long legs of hers spread eagle with all the pillows in between them. Lucy almost took a photo.

Okay. She totally took a picture.

Glad that the blonde was sleeping soundly, she went to the couch and tried to get a few winks in for herself.

From her vantage, Lucy was easily able to work on her laptop and keep an eye on her friend. Currently, Kara was in as much quiet solitude as Lucy could give her, without making the younger woman feel like she was alone. Both were in the line of sight of the other. With Kara in Lucy's back yard, sunbathing in a borrowed bikini. She had earphones plugged in with Taylor Swift on a loop and plenty of leftover pizza and creamy milk within reach. She was currently reading an old Nick Carter, Killmaster spy novel Lucy had found at a yard sale.

While Lucy was working. Luckily, there hadn't been any pressing need to actually be in the office today, so she was working from home... and that had given her the perfect excuse to set the younger woman up as she had, with enough interference that Lucy could safely work on classified stuff that Kara would have to actively try to spy on her to know what she was working on... and she honestly wasn't working on work stuff. Once Kara had been settled as comfortably as Lucy could make her, the brunette had gone immediately into investigative mode and started surfing through the social media accounts of their friends.

There were still a few hours left before Lois was due to call and she wanted to make the most of the time she was afforded. Lucy hated having to wait for information.

She and Kara had had a fairly good morning and day, so far. They'd both slept in and then gone to the kitchen for a breakfast slash lunch type thing. Lucy had followed Lois' advice and not asked anything further, instead telling Kara about her current assignment in Fawcett City investigating some wormy Silvana character... as well as the few nice people she'd had a chance to might; there was the Batson kid that did odd jobs down at the radio station and his younger sister, Mary, who was obsessed with tigers... as well as their eccentric uncle who cared for them.

After cleaning up, Lucy had recommended since it was so pretty outside that Kara might do well to get some actual sun for a bit. Kara had remained subdued, but followed Lucy's directions without any pushback. Which led them to the here and now.

The social media angle was appearing to be a bust.

Winn's pages were mostly filled with gaming references with very few comments from anyone that Lucy could recognize. Mostly Likes on achieving certain levels or the random hint on a secret game code. Overall, fairly typical Winn. The only thing that stood out to Lucy was that his relationship status had changed from "in a relationship" to "its complicated".

James' account was even less revealing. Where once there had been beautiful photographs of buildings and people, with stories and quips on why he'd taken said photo, there was now only the stark occasional message regarding CatCo business. No life. It was cold and, dare she say it, colorless. And absolutely no mention of Supergirl in any capacity. Were they even friends anymore?

Cat Grant's page showed her currently in Russia. No help.

Alex didn't have a page, but she did have several texting and email accounts that Lucy had never given up her authorization to monitor. They revealed the most. Her work account was basic, though she noticed her use of the work account grew less and less the closer you got to today. In fact, Alex had only used the DEO account twice in the last few days. The personal email was a bit more informative, with correspondence between her and Detective Sawyer filling up most of what she read. What she really took notice of was that Kara's emails to her sister seemed fairly consistent, but the replies back to Kara had started drifting off when the emails to Detective Sawyer had began.

Something was nagging at the back of Lucy's brain... her subconscious had picked up on what was happening, she just needed the rest of her to catch up. It was the texts from Alex's personal L-Phone which just might have completely solved the mystery, but for that there was still an unknown player in the drama she was unfolding.

Alex and Maggie had been happy and apparently in love... but it had been a fast love. The kind that roars aloud, but can often start to fizzle and fade if you weren't careful. The texts Lucy was reading at first were full of innuendo and teasing, followed by inside jokes and carefully worded suggestions. But something happened as time moved on. Nothing absolutely relationship ending, but enough that what was once fun and flirty had turned into harsh and hurtful.

Maggie Sawyer was jaded against love. And Alex, well, Alex was in love with finally being in love. Maybe for the very first time... but when that first true love turned on her, even just a little bit, Alex apparently returned to form. Lucy still could remember Kara talking about the dark days of Alex's withdraw from her and Eliza after Jeremiah's supposed death; those last years of college, just before J'onn had found Alex, saved her from completely self destructing. Of Kara's failure to save Alex. Of not being good enough.

Alex had seemingly withdrawn again. But why would that send Kara into a downward spiral? Was that the final straw?

While lost in thought, Lucy's attention was pulled back to the laptop as Alex's account started to show activity. Apparently, Kara's vanishing act had finally been noticed. Clicking over to another open page, Lucy saw that there was a hostage situation at one of National City's banks and the DEO and NCPD were looking for their caped wonder.

Lucy did everything she could not to slam her fist into the monitor. Of course, they realize Kara is missing when they need her. Nobody bothering to look for her when they've got their own lives to lead.

She ignored the various emails and postings looking for Kara. If Supergirl didn't have her cellphone with her to check for calls and messages, Lucy wasn't going to interrupt her "me" time. Instead, she contemplated looking at Kara's social media. There was just that one missing piece, and Lucy was sure that the answer would be right there... but would Kara see it as betraying her trust? Did she want to be lumped in with everyone else that had abandoned the Kryptonian?

Her L-phone ringing caught her attention. The display read Lesser Older Lane, bringing a smile to her face yet again. Looking over at Kara, the other woman was seemingly engrossed with the spy novel still. Taking that as good enough, Lucy picked up the line before it could ring again.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey." Lois responded, her voice tight. This wasn't going to be good... at all. "This is not a conversation for others. Get away from Kara."

Lucy stood casually, making sure to stretch her arms outward. When Kara looked over at her, she smiled and indicated she was going to get another drink from inside. When Kara returned to reading her book, Lucy spoke into the phone.

"I'm clear, at the moment. You work fast. What've you got?"

"There's a reason Cat hated me. She's good, but I'm better." Lois cleared her throat. "You missed someone from your story this morning: Lena Luthor."

"Luthor?" Lucy's mind raced. "How's the littlest Luthor involved?"

"You ready for it?"

"Yeah." Lucy started the coffee.

"Okay. Kara's friends have been systematically leaving her behind. If it wasn't for the utter stupidity of the people she's associating with, I'd put it down as the bad writing to a CW teen drama or a mastermind villain from an old weekday serial. Either way, everyone has drifted away from her, leaving Kara alone."

Lucy sighed. "I kind of figured that out already."

"Yeah, but you didn't know about Kara's friendship with Lena Luthor. She's become the rock that Kara has come to lean on. A lot more, lately, since everyone else had seemingly abandoned her."

"What does that have to do with her wanting to quit?"

"Here's where it becomes really bad." Lois' voice went cold. "Seems Lena and our little Kara were getting close. Really, really close."

"You mean...?"

"Yep. It looked like things were headed to a real love connection, but the DEO was balking at letting a Luthor in on her secret identity. Worries about Clark included, since Kara met Lena alongside Clark in that first interview. And her duties as Supergirl kept interrupting dates and whatnot, causing more strife."

"But what about Alex." Lucy asked, fearing what she was about to hear. "What happened?"

"Lena was upset with Kara constantly bailing on her. She eventually decided to drown her tears over a few drinks with Alex, hoping to get answers. And Alex, of course, was in the middle of her downward spiral from her recent breakup with Detective Sawyer."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Start with two parts desperate women, add in a little heartbreak for each and stir liberally with tequila and what do you get?"

Lucy was definitely going to kill everybody in National City. "Alex slept with Lena Luthor."

"You got it." Lois answered unnecessarily. "Not sure the where or the how on Kara finding out, but considering she can see through walls and hear a pin drop from miles away, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the events from there."

She wanted to cry. Kara didn't deserve this. No one did. "What's happening now in National City? Does anyone realize anything yet?"

"No. Not that I can tell." Lois replied. "I think Lena and Alex slept together within just the past few days. Not last night, but the night before maybe. Lena Luthor cancelled lunch plans with Kara both yesterday and the day before. Alex has been incommunicado for those same days. That Detective Sawyer may have been the one to clue Kara in on the dirty deed, since reports have had her tailing Alex lately. Seems the break up was kind of one sided."

"How do we confirm?"

Lois laughed darkly. It was evil enough that Lucy felt chills run down her spine at the sound. "I landed in National City right before I called you. Even if Kara was listening in on this call, that would give me enough time to get to at least one of them."

"Lois..."

"No, Lucy. Don't 'Lois' me. Not about this. They betrayed Kara. Not just hurt her, but honest to Rao betrayed her. I'm going biblical on these morons... and you know better than to try and stop me."

"Stop you?!" Lucy would've yelled, but that would alert the heartbroken woman outside. "I'm not wanting to stop you... I'm pissed that is here and can't help you. Crucify them. All of them."

"Scorched earth?"

"And then salt it until nothing can grow there ever again."

Lucy glanced out the window to see Kara finally finish the book; she looked to be about ready to come inside.

"I've gotta go, Lo-Lo. Keep me informed. Texts are probably best for the rest of today."

"You got it."

"I love you, sis."

"You, too. You, too."

Lucy ended he call just as Kara entered inside the house. It took everything inside of Lucy to act as if she didn't know probably most of the story.

"How are you, pretty girl?"

Kara smiled bashfully. "Better. Thank you for letting me stay a few days."

"A few days?" Lucy admonished. "No way, chickie. You're staying for at least a week or two. I've got some time saved up from work. How about you and me see what kind of trouble two hot babes like us can come up with in a tiny little excuse of a town like Fawcett City, huh?"

She finally grinned, her blue eyes not yet sparkling again, but it was a start. "Thanks, Lucy. I knew I could count on you."

"And you always will, Kara. Always." She whispered in the Kryptonian's ear as she embraced the taller girl. "Always."

It was four days later, a Monday, before the world caught back up with the two of them. Or for Kara, at least.

Lucy had done her very best to prevent reality from intruding on the Kryptonian's sabbatical; and for the most part it had worked. They had eaten at every tourist trap they could locate, even finding a Guy Fieri recommended dive from an early season of Diners, Drive-ins & Dives. They'd toured the museum in downtown Fawcett City. Kara and she had even mistakingly seen a local production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, although interpreted as if instead of an alien transvestite, Frankenfurter had been a deranged serial killer a'la Silence of the Lambs.

Yeah. That had been a failure.

And they'd talked. The day after her calls with Lois, Lucy had come clean to knowing most everything that had happened. Kara had been understandably upset, at first, but once assured that no one in National City knew where she was... nor that Lois would ever give up her current whereabouts, did the blonde finally calm down. Though she never confined anything or even offered to fill in any of the blanks Lucy and Lois had, they did enjoy their time together. Lucy even considered asking Kara to stay, but she knew that just running away was wrong. Kara would eventually face her friends and sister, no matter the final outcome.

Currently they were laying on Lucy's living room couch trying to make it through The Between on Netflix, although it so far was almost too depressing to watch. She secretly figured Kara was just too lazy to try and find something different to watch. Lucy knew she'd have to talk to Kara about her having to go back to her job soon... the General was never a big fan of down time, him being her father, and all.

But reality decided to interrupt their impromptu vacation by way of Lucy's cellphone taking that moment to go off. A quick glance to see the name Alex Danvers on the screen to ruin the bliss of doing nothing away.

"It's Alex." Lucy offered.

Kara didn't really react, she just took a deep breath and nodded. "You going to answer?"

"Do you want me to?"

Kara paused the television. "Go ahead."

Deciding to go ahead before either could change their minds, she answered. "What's up, Alex?"

"Lucy," the elder Danvers sister spoke. "Is Kara there?"

"She is."

"Can I talk to her?"

Lucy looked up to meet Kara's gaze. The blonde shrugged. Not very helpful.

"Please." Alex spoke into the silence.

"I'm not sure she really wants to talk to you, Alex."

"I need to speak with my sister, Lucy. This is important. Like, really, really important."

"Important for Kara or important for Supergirl?"

Not really waiting for any response, Kara held out her hand in a desire to take Lucy's L-Phone. Lucy waited a moment before handing the device over.

"If you break my phone, I'm not making you anymore cookies." Kara gave her a small smile, acknowledging the attempt at levity.

"It's me." Kara spoke into the cellphone. Unlike Kara, Lucy didn't have super powers, so she was going to have to determine if it was going simply from Kara's words and reactions.

"No. I'm good here."

"No, Alex. Not right now. Maybe not for a while."

Kara sat quietly, apparently listening to whatever her sister was saying. Lucy knew whatever Alex was trying to get through was failing. Kara's head was already shaking from side to side in an obvious negative way.

"You're not listening to me. I'm not coming home." Pause. "If you try that, I'll be gone before you can get here." A longer pause. "I don't want to see you, Alex." Pause. "Tell the rest of them to stay away, as well."

"No, Alex." Kara's voice started to rise. "I don't care that you feel bad. You deserve to feel bad." A pause. "Alex... do you realize how much the two of you hurt me?"

Kara closed her eyes as she listened to the older woman talk. Lucy took that moment to shift her position on the couch, putting her arm around the blonde's shoulders in a sign of support. Kara leant her head onto Lucy's shoulder. Both women ignored the tears that had started to fall.

"Alex." She tried to interrupt. "Alex." She tried again.

A moment later, Kara started speaking again. "I get it, Alex. It was a mistake. You're sorry. Neither of you meant to hurt me. It just happened. It didn't mean anything." Pause. "I get it, Alex, but you're not getting it."

"I hear you when you say it didn't mean anything to you. Alex, I believe you. But Alex, it meant something to me."

Kara took a breath. "Everyone left me. You and Maggie were happy; James and Winn were off playing Guardian and Guardian support; I lost my job; M'Onel and me fell apart. You were all gone... but not Lena. She was there. And I had to listen to all of you say mean things about her, and not listen to me when I said she was trustworthy. It was like my opinion wasn't worth anything.

"You didn't believe me about Jeremiah. You said I wasn't family, Alex." Kara visibly swallowed a sob. "But Lena was mine. Even with all of you making me lie to her over and over, she was there for me... and you took that from me, Alex."

Lucy held on because she could suddenly feel the anger of the last daughter of Krypton. "You made me lie and you made me doubt myself... made me push her love away, to be Supergirl and save the day, day after day, over and over again with no end in sight... and then you took it. You slept with her, Alex. You slept with Lena and you say it was a mistake and that it meant nothing. But it meant something to me. It meant everything to me."

Kara was full out crying. "I hate you for this, Alex. I hate you and I hate Lena and I don't want to see you. I don't want to see Lena. I don't want to see anyone anymore."

The Kryptonian stood, and Lucy stood with her. "I'm not coming back. Not to you. Not to Lena. You broke me, Alex. And you made me hate you. How can I be Kara or Supergirl or anyone else when all I can feel is hate? When all I see is the two of you together? Hear your moans together, Alex?

She paused as her maybe now former sister was speaking, but Lucy knew it was pointless from the look in Kara's eyes.

"No, Alex. You can't make this right. You can't fix this." Kara took a deep breath. "All of you decided to do what you thought was best for you, and that didn't include me. You just took me down to play with me when it was convenient for all of you. Well, this is me deciding what's best for me, now. You took Lena from me, Alex. You ruined that... but more than that, you ruined us, Alex. You killed my love for you.

"Goodbye, Alex. Don't look for me again. I won't respond."

Kara disconnected the line. Lucy just waited. It didn't take long. The former superhero turned fully into Lucy's embrace and cried. Not like the tears from when she first arrived; not the tears of a broken heart. Now, she cried like someone had died. Now, there were the tears of something, maybe everything, being over.

Lucy prayed she was enough to save some part of the woman in her arms.

She'd call Lois later so that they could begin planning.

They'd adopt her. She could have a name that started with an L... it was almost a prerequisite around here. Maybe Linda. Linda Lane, the youngest lane sister.

Wouldn't the General love that?

"We'll figure out, Kara... I promise."


End file.
